


Reporting Live

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: MCU: Christine/Darcy - sex tape" @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting Live

"This is Darcy Lewis, reporting live from Christine Everhart's vajayjay," Darcy held up her cellphone, to frame herself next to Christine's open legs.

"Darcy..."

The two of them were naked on Darcy's bed. "What?" Darcy met Christine's gaze. "You're telling me you've never made a sex tape? You who spends half her life in front of a camera?"

"I've reported on enough leaked sex tapes to know it's a terrible idea."

"This won't be leaking anywhere," Darcy said. "I want you all to myself." Darcy kissed the inside of Christine's thigh. She brought the phone round and looked into the lens. "Conditions here on the scene are wet, hot and..." Darcy swiped her tongue over Christine's pussy. "...delicious."

"Darcy..."

"This is just for us," Darcy smiled. "You get the only copy."

Christine bit her bottom lip considering. It was a bad idea, but also really hot and Darcy had such a persuasive mouth. "Here," she finally said and held out her hand. "I'll work the camera."

Darcy's grin widened and she gave Christine the phone. "And I'll work...you." Darcy peppered the inside of Christine's thigh with kisses then, looking up into the camera, put her mouth on Christine's wetness.


End file.
